Alpha and Omega Hutch's Love
by Shadow green eyed wolf
Summary: Hutch has always cared about his duties but know he wants something different in his life or someone. But will he ever find that someone. Read and find out. Chapter one had been rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Hutch's love ch. 1

**A/n This is my first fanfic and I have rewritten this chapter three times. I hope this is better then the first try.**

**A week after the wedding**

The sun was brightly shining over the mountains of the beautiful valley of Jasper park, Canada. Bring it back to life for another wonderful day for a certain wolf pack. This pack was once known as two separate packs, the West and the East, they became one through marriage. They are now known as the Central pack.

As the sun rose it happened to shine into one sleeping wolf's den. The light shining on it's face showing off it's unique fur design. This wolf was black with a hint of white, with a white underbelly. This wolf is very muscular indicating it to be a male. He had black streaks under both of his eyes. His eyes are the strongest feature about him they're bright yellow, almost a soft gold. They showed that he is; strong, confident, protective, kind, fun, passionate, and loving. This wolf is known as Hutch.

After laying there for a few more minutes he finally got up due to the sun being in his eyes. He got up and stretched his muscular body to relieve any soreness and to wake up faster. After stretching he made his way to the entrance of his den to see the beautiful morning sky.

Hutch's POV

I walked out to see the beautiful morning sky. The sun shining over the mountains showing off it's orange glow bring things to life. It always brought a smile to my face no matter what. I got up after a minute and headed over toward the south side of our packs territory to do boarder patrol. I like doing patrol it gives me time to think.

I made it to the southern border and started my patrol. Patrolling the southern border is really easy due to the southern pack being really nice and peaceful. As I was patrolling I was thinking back to all that has happened this week.

First, of course was nearly going to war, twice! The first started when we, the West, thought Tony, leader of the East, and his pack kidnapped Kate, our leaders daughter. Tony thought she stood up his son Garth and ran away. We were given a week to find her if go to war. Luckily she came back just in time to stop all of us from fighting. The second time was at the wedding between Kate and Garth. Kate stopped the wedding by announcing that she was in love with an omega, named Humphrey. Then Garth also said he fell in love with an omega as well, Lilly Kate's younger sister. This enraged Tony, he ordered his pack to take the valley causing the second fight to happen. Shortly after a stampede started trapping our leader Winston, Kate and Lilly's dad, and Tony. They both were saved by both Humphrey and Kate. Thus causing Kate to get hit in the head by a caribou. Humphrey jumped over and shielded her until the stampede stopped. We all thought she had died, then we all howled to mourn her death. Then we all saw her wake up and talked to Humphrey, about what I don't know. Winston saw how happy they were and convinced Tony to go along with letting an alpha and an omega marry. Shortly after Humphrey and Kate along with Garth and lilly all got married.

That then lead to the second thing, an alpha and omega getting married. No one thought it would happen even me, but it to be a good thing. It removed the alpha and omega law, which I didn't care for I was always for allowing wolves to marry no matter the rank. It also helped Alpha's and Omega's get along better and help each other.

The third was the day after the wedding when Scar and Claw apologized to me and my friend Cando. Cando and I where resting at the feeding grounds after eating lunch when I saw them walking toward us. I watched both of them until they both stopped in front of us. I asked what they wanted, Claw said that they wanted to apologize. They, well Claw said they were sorry for ruining our hunt and fighting with us. Then Claw looked at Cando and apologized for attacking him. We both forgave them and started talking with them. I learned some things about them, one being that their not mates, they're friends. (They act more like brother and sister.) Also that Scar has never spoken a word in his life. Anyways to this day we're all good friends and hunting partners.

The last thing that happened this week was the most shocking. I was told by Winston that Humphrey was my brother, my younger brother. My mother told Winston he was her other son. Apparently my parents got separated from each other when they were trying to find a new pack to live in. My mom came here, and my dad was in the north for a short time. I then learned from Humphrey our father had died on the way here. But either way I'm glad to have some of family in my life. I've known Humphrey since we were both pups, but knowing that we're brothers has changed everything between us. I'm still getting use to it, I hang out with him whenever I'm not on duty. But I'm still wondering where my older brother, Joseph, is at. But I'm glad to have Humphrey here he is a lot of fun and always makes me laugh.

I sighed to myself smiling a little, then I noticed a wolf off in the distance. I recognized the wolf to be from the south, the noticed me and waved at me I waved back smiling a little. I then heard someone coming from behind me I turned around to see Johnny, another alpha, walking toward me.

"Hey Johnny what's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing much I just came by to relieve you and take over patrol." he answered.

"Also there's still some meat from this mornings hunt." he quickly added

I looked up to the sky and noticed it was early afternoon. I said thanks and made my way to the feeding grounds. Along the way I saw my little brother Humphrey heading towards me.

"Hey bro!" he called out smiling.

"Hey Humph." I called back smiling.

We sat in front of each other and paw bumped. Okay so maybe I'm use to Humphrey being my brother.

"So where are you heading?" he asked

"To the feeding grounds for some late breakfast, want to come with me?" I asked

"Sure." he said standing up wagging his tail a little.

I chuckled at his behavior before getting up and headed towards the feeding grounds.

"So how are things in the omega world?" I asked in a joking way.

"Crazy as usual, Reba and Janice are now eating meat. They were sick a while ago and where told they were low on protein. So they have to eat meat now, of course they still eat berries. Also Shakey and Reba recently broke up, I don't know why. Other than that everythings great." he finished.

"Wow that does sound crazy." I said amazed from what he just told me.

"How about you Hutch? Things good?" he asked.

"Yup things are good." I answered

When we then entered the feeding grounds, I still see some wolves around. I then notice my friends Cando, Scar, and Claw sitting together being entertained by one of Humphrey's friends, Shakey.

Cando then notices us and waves us over. I tap Humphrey on the shoulder to get his attention and point towards the group. We both walk over over hearing them laughing and seeing them smile.

"Hey Hutch, I saved you a leg." Cando says pointing to the leg of caribou next to him.

"Thanks buddy." I said. Then walked over and began to eating.

"So what are you guys doing?" Humphrey asked.

"Oh just enjoying some entertainment." Claw answered while looking at Shakey, smiling a bit. Shakey smiled back. I raised an eyebrow at their actions.

After eating I ask, "What do you guys have planned for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing really, we don't have any other alpha duties." Cando answered.

"How about we hang out and play some games?" Humphrey said with a smile.

"Sure sounds fun." Claw said getting up.

"Great!" Humphrey barked happily, "How about tag for starters?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me." I said smiling.

"You omegas are goAnna lose big time." Claw said playfully.

"Oh we might surprise you." Shakey said back playfully.

In my head I thought was there something going on between those two? They always seem to smile at each other. Oh well its probably just my imagination.

We all got up and stretched and started off with Humphrey being it first.

All six of us played all afternoon taking small breaks in between. Shakey wasn't kidding when he said he had some tricks up his sleeve. After playing for awhile we started to play fight seeing who can pin who. When we stopped playing it was already evening, so we all decided to head to the feeding grounds for some dinner.

After we ate we said our goodbyes and headed back to our dens. I walked into my den and became depressed. I hate walking into my empty den. I always wanted to walk in and have someone I love waiting for me. But I didn't have that someone, sure there were a lot of single female wolves here but I didn't see any I liked.

Oh well I hope I find someone who loves me for me, and not for my body. I laid down in my usual spot and slowly drifted off to sleep. Waiting to see what tomorrow would bring.

**A/N I hope this chapter rewrite is better than the others. If any one is okay with letting me use any of your OCs, pm them to me with name, rank, and description. Also I'm starting another story called Idaho Brothers. Also I want to say thanks to Mr. Steal Yo Gurl for giving me a shout out in one of his stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N hello to those who are reading this story. I'm still here and writing, I would of uploaded earlier but I recently started my new job. And I'm working between 5 and 6 days a week. But I'll try to find the time to write. Keep reading and let me know how I'm doing. Now time for the second chapter.**

_**Hutch's POV/ Dreamworld**_

_I was standing in a big beautiful meadow with lushes green grass, with beautiful flowers of different colors. The sun was shining brightly over the meadow shedding it's ray of light over everything. A gental breeze was blowing making the blades of grass move. I could see mountains off in the distance with snow near the top. I have no idea where I am or how I got here._

_I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a voice, a female voice calling my name. I looked around but I couldn't see anyone here, just an empty meadow._

_"Hutch over here." The female voice giggled from behind me._

_When I turned around I came face to face with the most beautiful, jaw dropping sight I ever saw. There standing on a small hill was the most beautiful, no gorgeous female wolf I have ever seen. Even though I couldn't see her fur color she was still gorgeous in my eyes. Her body was perfect, she had all the right curves, a light muscular build. I just couldn't stop starring at her._

_"Don't you its rude to stare." She giggled _

_I quickly turned my head blushing. "I...I wasn't... starring." I studderd _

_She only giggled in response, I looked back at her to see her smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back a little._

_"Tell you what Hutch, if you can catch me I'll...give you a kiss." She said with a huge grin._

_My eyes widened and my heart started to beat faster. I couldn't speak all I could do was node in response._

_She giggled then said, "Well then come on." As she started to walk away, swaying her hips with each step. I shook my head and began to run after her._

_We ran around for awhile laughing and having fun. Whenever I would get close she would evade and get away. This is the most fun I've ever had, I guess this is how to be like an omega._

_I'm getting close to catching up to her again. I know why I was so determined to catch this girl, I guess it was the idea of having my very first kiss._

_As we were running I noticed that she stopped on top of a medium size hill. I took this chance and jumped at her tackling her, then began to roll down the hill. We both came to a stop after seeing the world spin._

_I opened my eyes to come face to face with her looking her in the eyes. Her eyes so beautiful they were hazel. I continued to stare at these beautiful eyes, I've never seen eyes like hers. _

_I closed my eyes and moved my towards hers to kiss her. As I was just inches from her the world began to shake with someone saying my name._

**Reality**

I opened my eyes to see I was still in my den with someone shaking me.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said as I moved away from whoever it was.

"About time." The voice laughed.

I turned my head to see my buddy Cando sitting there smiling. "Having a good dream?" He laughed.

I didn't answer I just got and stretched and sat back down in front of him. "What's up?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing much. I just wanted stop by and see if you wanted to help with the morning hunt." He told me

"Yah sure." I said

"Great come on." He said getting up and head outside.

I got up and followed him out and got blinded by the morning sun. I blinked several times to clear my blurred vision. Once cleared I noticed that it was only mid morning.

"So who has hunting duty this morning?" I asked

"Kate, Garth, and me." he answered

"So why do you three need my help?" I asked.

"Because there are more caribou then we thought." he answered.

"Oh okay." I said.

After that we walked in silence towards the feeding grounds. As we walked I began to think about the dream I had. I mostly focused about the female wolf. Who was she, and why was she in my dream. I was thinking so much I didn't even realize we made it to the feeding grounds.

I looked ahead and saw Kate and Garth a little ways away talking to each other. Probably about there mates, as we walked toward them I couldn't help but notice the sun shining off their fur. Giving them an aura of light, Kate's was gold while Garth's was a firey red.

"Morning you two." I said as me and Cando sat down in front of them.

"Good morning Hutch." Kate said smiling.

"Morning Hutch." Garth said smiling as well.

"Cando here tells me that you guys need help with this mornings hunt." I said

"Yah we do." Kate said as she sat up.

"Alright so what's the plan?" I asked.

"Garth and I will team up, while you and Cando team up. We need to take a least two caribou down." Kate said.

"Sounds good, let's go." Cando said getting up. The rest of us got up and headed out to the hunting grounds.

At the Hunting Grounds

Kate, Garth, Cando, and I were stalking a group of six caribou. We were waiting for a least two to move away from the group. We waited for a couple minutes and got lucky, two caribous moved from the group. We then began to move towards them. We got close enough but waited for Kate to give the signal to attack. Kate was waiting for the caribou's to lift their heads and expose their necks. A couple a seconds later the two caribous lifted their heads, once they did Kate gave the signal to attack. All four of us lunged at them killing them in seconds. We turned towards the other caribous to see them already to far too chase. We than grabbed our kills and began to drag them back to the feeding grounds.

As we were making our way back my mind went back to the dream I had. I was wondering if it meant anything. Then I began to think about the female wolf again. I don't know why I keep thinking about her. I don't even know who she is. I was brought out of my thoughts when Cando nudged my shoulder.

"Yah?" I asked

"You okay?" Cando asked with concern in his voice

"Yah I'm fine." I lied

"No your not." He said

"I'm just thinking." I said

"About what?" He asked

"The dream I had this morning." I answered

"Want to tell me about it?" He asked

"After we get back to the feeding grounds." I told him.

He nodded in response and continued to drag the caribou.

We made back to the feeding grounds in a couple of minutes. We put the caribou with the others, then went our separate ways. Kate and Garth probably went off to find their mates or they're other friends.

I decided to head toward the river that was near the feeding grounds. Cando walked up next, "Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Sure" I said

"So what was this dream you had?" he asked.

"Oh yah that." I then told him everything from standing in the field, the female wolf, chasing her, and looking at her eyes.

"Wow sounds like a good dream." Cando joked.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Do you think it means something?" I asked

"I don't know, do you?" he asked

"I'm not sure." I answered

"Maybe it means I want something different in my life." I said

"What do mean?" he asked

"You know I always been about doing my alpha duties. But recently I've been wanting something different in my life. I look at Kate and Garth and see how happy they are with their mates." I told him.

"And you want something like that." He said

"Yah I do." I said looking down

"Hey don't worry you'll find that someone someday." He said nudgeing me

'I hope I thought'. We arrived at the river and took a drink. As we were drinking I thought I heard something, I stopped to listen but didn't hear anything. But just as I was about to take another drink I heard it again and listened. I heard the voice screaming, "Help!"

**A/N So there's chapter 2 I wanted to end with a cliff hanger. What will happen next? You'll just have to wait and see. Thank you to all who read my story. I want to thank a reviewer for giving me an OC I could use in this story. I could still us a few more OCs. Again leave name, rank, description, and personality. Stay safe and stay strong everyone. **

**Shadow green eyed wolf out.**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

**A/N- Here I am again bringing you readers another chapter. Thank you all who read and review my story. I do not own any of the A&O characters, I only own my story and OCs. So anyway here's chapter 3.**

_But just as I was about to take another drink I heard it and listened. I heard a voice screaming, "__**Help!**__"_

I looked around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. I heard it once again coming from the southeast part of the territory. Without even thinking I took off running in that direction. I could hear Cando calling my name but I didn't stop or answer him. I was focused on one thing, finding whoever it was that needed help.

I was running as fast as my legs could move. I was scanning my surroundings for any sign of the whoever was calling for help.

"Help!" The voice called out again this time closer. The voice was a female from the tone of the voice.

She was close I can tell, but I didn't know how close. I saw a boulder ahead of me, and thought she had to be on the other side. Little did I know how much my life would change both good and bad when I jumped over.

I jumped over the boulder landing perfectly on the other side. I heard someone whimpering behind me, I turned and saw a female shaking in fear. I was about to try and comfort her, unit I heard someone coming.

"She went this way!" I heard someone shout. Sounded like a male.

I turned around and saw someone who I thought I was never going to see ever again.

"Joseph?" I asked supprised. I haven't seen him since I was picked as Winston's beta.

"Hutch?" He asked back.

We both were supprised to see each other. Then a split second later he started to growl at me. I was completely confused, why was he doing this. I quickly got into defensive stance in case he tried anything.

"Move aside Hutch." Joseph growled.

"No." I said sternly.

Joseph began to move towards me barring his fangs and growling. "Last chance." He told me.

I growled back in response showing him I wasn't going to back down. I didn't want to fight him, but I wasn't going to let him hurt me or her.

"Fine." He said as he was about to attack me. But before he could we heard a howl for help, I knew that howl, it was Cando calling the pack.

'Nice timing Cando.' I said in my head.

Joseph looked in the direction where the howl came from, than back at me. I was still in defensive stance just in case he still attacked me.

"Joe we got go!" A female voice yelled from behind him.

He still didn't move."Joe!" another voice yelled. He started to run away but stopped and looked at me.

"This isn't over." He said to me and ran off.

Once he was far enough away I turned around to see if the female was okay.

She looked at me stunned, "You… You saved me." I nodded my head in response. She than ran towards me and hugged me. "Thank you, thank you." She muffled with her head in my chest.

"Your welcome." I told her. Suddenly she went limped just as the rest of the pack showed up.

"What happened?" Asked Winston.

"I'll explain later, right know she needs help I motioned to the female. I laid her down and Eve inspected her.

"She'll be fine, she just has a few small cuts. We should bring her to the den." She said as she moved away from the unknown female.

I walked forward and picked her up then followed the others back. As I was about to move I looked back at the way my brother ran. 'What happened to you Joe' I thought then followed the others.

**A/N Sorry for the long wait and for this short chapter. The next showed be longer. I hope you enjoyed it tho. Let me know how I did.**

**Shadow green eyed wolf out.**


End file.
